Lusus Naturae
by Queen of the Scorpions
Summary: Harry was never found by the Dursley's, because someone, or rather, something took him off the porch first. Harry was raised by humanoid ghouls, dark creatures, and ghastly monsters in a village in the middle of a haunted forest called Horror Town. This is not the Harry Potter everyone was expecting, but maybe he's better. Dark Creature Harry. Powerful Harry. Harry is not evil.
1. Prologue

**A Super Quick LFA(Letter From the Author)**

Dear Reader,

This fanfiction is based off of many mythical creatures that do not exist in the Harry Potter series, including soul weavers, something I referenced in another fanfiction of mine called What Could Have Been: The Rat and the Scorpion, Thueban Tayir, again will be referenced in my shinobi fanfictions and something I made up, and an Obscurus Bashri, a theoretical creature I developed based off of how an Obscurus is formed. This fanfiction also includes wizarding magic that does not exist in the original series, including a cure for werewolves and a successful necromancy spell. Please be aware that I like to make up spells and that I like to change characteristics of people, ex: patronus, wand wood and core, pets, so if there is something in this story that conflicts with any decent Harry Potter fan's knowledge, like if Harry's patronus is described as a phoenix (which it's not in this story), then it's most likely on purpose. Enjoy the story, and please comment! Seriously, some of my stories have more then a hundred reads on just the first chapter and still have zero comments. If you don't tell me you like it, I won't know. If you don't tell me you hate it, I won't know.

Love from,

Queen of the Scorpions

P.S

For some reason, my computer refuses to let me use the name of our favorite tabby cat transfiguration Professor. If I do, it will post whatever I've written without her name, so sorry for any inconveniences.

 **Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore placed the small infant on the porch with a letter explaining the basics of what had happened. No, he didn't want to leave the boy there, but he didn't have much of a choice. Admittedly, he knew Harry would not be treated well, but at least this way, Harry would be safe from Voldemort. Dumbledore sighed as Hagrid planted what must've been a very whiskery kiss on Harry's forehead and began sobbing into a tablecloth sized handkerchief and wiped a tear from her own eye.

"There, there, Hagrid." Albus said softly. "It's not goodbye forever, you know. We'll see him again."

"I know, Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid replied in a watery tone.

"We best be going before somebody wakes up." Said , though Albus knew she really just didn't want to prolong the goodbye, and she most likely just wanted to scoop baby Harry into her arms and raise him herself. Albus probably would've pushed for that to happen, if it weren't for the blood protection charms.

"Too true, Professor ." Albus agreed, not too keen on drawing the goodbye out any longer either. He planned to check up on Harry's welfare once a week, and that would be his top priority on that day. While Hagrid climbed onto the flying motor cycle he'd arrived on, Albus and apparated away.

-Lusus Naturae-

A shadowy figure whipped around the corner, drawing her hood over her head as the sun rose over the edge of the horizen. Sweeping across the groung as quickly as possible, she didn't immediately register the small sound she was hearing. A tiny coo reached her ear. She crossed to the source of the sound, which happened to be a small wicker basket stuffed with blankets and a pillow. There was a human infant tucked snugly in the blankets. As the figure was leaning over the baby, surely the baby could see her face, and would be scared, but the boy giggled and reached out, trying to grasp the edges of her hood. She smiled. Whoever lived in the house in front of her was going to gain a wonderful child. She stood up to leave, but only got as far as to turn her back, when the child started sniffling. She turned back around to see what was wrong, but the second she leaned back over him, he giggled again. Maybe he was afraid of being alone. Then he was crying again, but it was a different sound. A kind of pained whimper, and he was shivering.

"You poor thing," She hissed, "you must be freezing even with all those blankets." She drew the baby into her arms, taking him out of the basket, before she remembered her body had no heat to offer the small child. She spotted a letter in the now empty basket. She plucked it out of the wickerwork, as the corner of the envelope had been stuck inside of it, and began to walk away, deciding she could take care of the baby better than some idiotic humans could. Maybe she could raise him in her home town, she could pretend the little boy was only half human, after all it wasn't like he was a wizard or anything.


	2. The Giant of Bagora's Woods

**A Super Quick LFA**

Dear Reader,

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I'm pretty busy with school stuff. But I got the next chapter done. Yay! I'm glad you guys like it. Thank you for reading, and remember to comment. Random shout out to JacobFantom for being the first comment! :)

Love from,

Queen of the Scorpions

P.S.

Random shout outs will be happening with every chapter for like best comment on the previous chapter or weirdest comment, best user name, blah, blah, blah. Be on the look out for a new story of mine called "Dreamer" which might end up having a sequel. Okay, here's the story.

 **Chapter One**

 **The Giant of Bagora's Woods**

Harry was the target of a lot of whispering in his home town, but he was used to it, that's how it always was. He was six years old and, though his mum, Nixie Amore, tried to shield him from all of it, he knew why. He was human. He wasn't a monster, and everybody knew it. He didn't have fangs or claws. He couldn't sprout wings. He was just a pale, scrawny kid. The only reason they didn't kick him out of town was because he wasn't a little wizard boy. Wizards were evil and cruel. Wizards fought monsters for looking different than them. Wizards made up stories and lies about monsters to make normal people afraid of them. Monsters didn't usually eat people. Sure there were the evil ones who did, but there were very few of them who would ever think of doing such a thing. After all, they were monsters, but they weren't monsters. Harry was tolerated because he was a normal boy who had nowhere to go, but Harry had a secret. He _was_ a wizard, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. What would his mum say? Would she stop loving him? She probably would. Harry didn't want to be a wizard, he wanted to be a monster... but maybe he could be both. The monsters liked werewolves, even when they were wizard werewolves. Harry knew that because there were wizard werewolves here all the time, and nobody ever paid them any mind.

Harry had come up with a clever plan, and tonight he was going to do it. He had a friend who was a witch, but she wasn't a human, so she was allowed in the town. Her name was Mavis. She was half vampire, and was really good at building things. She made brooms and wands for the werewolves and half breeds that could do magic, even though she was only seven (as half vampires age normally until they turn thirteen). She'd even made Harry's glasses. He was going to make her and his other two friends, Manora, the half Thueban Tayir, and Episkey, the half soul weaver named after a wizarding spell, come to the edge of Bagora's wood on the full moon. Bagora was a werewolf who offered safe haven for other werewolves in the forest on the outskirts of Horror Town, hiding them from the persecution of wizards and witches. Harry's plan was simple. Werewolves only bit humans when they transformed, so Harry's friends wouldn't be in danger. All they had to do was make enough noise for the werewolves to hear them while they were transformed, wait until they came to investigate, then, when they started to run away, he'd accidently-on-purpose trip over something. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong, at least Harry was sure there wasn't.

Harry was running through the long grass under the light of the full moon. He ran straight through Samia, one of the ghost twins, by mistake.

"Sorry, Samia!" He called.

"That's okay, Harry!" She whispered back, but Harry, who was already a yard away, still heard her. He nearly stepped on Daffilda, she was a dark elf. Apologizing again, he continued running. He slowed as he entered the middle of town. The people here did not like him, and they would not be as nice if Harry ran into, or through, one of them. He walked across the square, keeping his head down. The mayor, Nosferatu, tipped his hat at him and Harry waved back at him. The mayor was the exception of center town when it came to Harry. He didn't have a problem with him at all.

Everyone in center town was rich and snobby, they were also the scariest monsters. The scarier you were the mor likely you were to live in center town, that was another good reason to not make people in center town mad. Harry's mum had lived in center town at one time. She was once very terifying, but she never left town, and soon she was pushed to the very outskirts of town in a little shck that was the size of one of the rooms in the castle her sister lived in on Mount Bloodelost. He made it out of center town and took a look around. There was the weeping willow circle where he and his friends always hung out. He ran over to it, jumping over a large root as it lifted out of the ground slightly, trying to trip him up. Mavis, Manora, and Episkey were already there.

"Hi, Harry." Episkey called, waving at him. Episkey looked like a human girl from the waist up. She had pale skin- like everyone else in the town- long, blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She had a small nose and freckles galore, because she had lived in a sunny place before she came to live here fifty years ago. She was seven in soul weaver years, but that added up to seventy in human years. She usually wore a black shirt with a red spider silhouette on it. Tonight she wore a deep plumb one with a silver arrow on it. From the waist down, she was a giant, white spider with bright blue jewels hanging off of delicate silver chains that hung, loosely around each of her eight legs.

Manora was also a normal girl from the waist up, with the exception of her huge, black, feathery wings. She had curly black hair, but it was always pulled back in a bun. She wore glasses just like Harry's, which had also been made by Mavis, and she was always reading some sort of thick book. She usually wore custom tailored dressy shirts that had holes in the back to permit her to be able to move her wings. She was nine. From the waist down she was a giant, thick, black snake. Mavis looked like the stereotypical half vampire. She was tall, slim, pale and had long black hair and black eyes. She wore dark makeup and black shirts and ripped up jeans. She was always wearing these old fashioned goggles the normal people used to wear when they worked on building stuff, but she always wore them on her head. She had black, fishnet gloves that she almost always had on, and her nails were painted black. Unlike the stereotypical half vampire, she was almost always smiling and she always had the shining silhouette of a mouse, butterfly, or cat in silver gold or metallic pink. The biggest difference, however, was that Mavis was a vegetarian and she had hemophobia. She couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood, and she just couldn't bear to hurt those poor, innocent, little creatures everyone ate.

"Hi, guys!" Harry yelled back, waving at them. One of the weeping willows to his left gave a great, shuddering sob, making all of her leaves shake. Harry turned and pat her bark gently. "I know you miss your friends, Madeline, but you have knew friends now, right?" He said, trying to console the haunted tree. "The other weeping willows are your friends now, aren't they?" The whole tee shook ever so slightly. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" The tree remained motionless, and Harry took that as his cue to continue talking to his friends.

"What if we didn't play by the weeping willows tonight?" Harry asked them.

"Where do you want to go, Harry?" Manora asked him.

"How about Bagora's woods?" Harry offered, innocently.

"I'm fine with where ever, as long as it's not..." Mavis began.

"Mount Bloodelost." The other three chorused together while Mavis nodded fervently.

"Sure, why not?" Episkey agreed, but Manora frowned.

"Because it's a full moon." She replied to Episkey's rhetorical question.

"So? Werewolves don't attack other monsters." Episkey shot back.

"Harry's not a monster." Mavis pointed out.

"So? I'll be fine if I'm with you three." Harry said, determinedly.

"I dunno if this is a good idea." Manora said.

"Sure it is, it'll be fun." Episkey called.

"But it'll be dangerous." Mavis said. "Harry could get hurt."

"Thank you, Mavis, see guys? We shouldn't go." Manora smirked, crossing her arms.

"If we're real quiet, they won't know we're there." Harry pressed on.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Manora raised an eyebrow.

"You know me, Manora, I like having adventures." Harry said.

"Fine, but we better be quiet, and if I see so much as one werewolf hair, I'm dragging you back here by your shirt." Manora hissed. She liked to talk like a big kid a lot, but that was probably because she was actually seventy.

"Okay." Harry said, a plan already forming in his mind. They all began to walk toward the east where Bagora's woods were. Mavis looked a bit apprehensive. Harry knew it was because she was raised to distrust werewolves. His heart dropped when he realized that her dad might not let her play with him anymore if he were a werewolf. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, but Harry shook those thoughts from his head. Mavis was his friend, she'd still play with him if he were to become a werewolf. By the time they got to Bagora's Woods, Harry had a plan all thought out. They began playing games like scorpion tag and hide and go shriek, but turned the screaming into little whispered words of, "screaming sounds". About an hour and a half later, Harry 'accidently' tripped on a rock and cut his hand. Mavis reached down to help him up and, pretending not to realize he'd been cut, he took her hand. Her face turned blank for a second, then she looked down at her hand, slowly.

"Oh, Dracula's dentures, I'm sorry, Mavis, I hadn't realized that..." but the rest of his words were drowned out in a deafening shriek that Harry knew all along was coming.

"Mavis!" Manora yelled. A growling sound alerted Harry to the creature behind him. He turned to face it, ready to let it bite him ant to make it look like he'd tried to get away, but his eyes met the ones of the werewolf. They were red, gleaming with an evil energy. They were surrounded by dirty brown fur that covered a muzzle out from under which were giant, sharp, gleaming fangs the size of the knuckle spikes Mavis sometimes wore when she was learning to fight. He definitely didn't want those teeth to bite him. He screamed and took off running. He hadn't planned on being so scared, but he was. He heard Manora slithering just behind him until she took flight, along with Mavis. Harry was exceptionally fast. Even though the werewolf had four legs he'd be able to keep just barely ahead of it if he kept running and didn't stop until they were safe.

"Go to the wolfsbane field!" Harry yelled to them.

"Okay." Episkey panted, she was running right beside him. Even her eight, powerful legs were no match to his two. Apparently, his monster friends had forgotten they were not in danger. Something caught Harry's foot. He was actually tripping, everything was going according to his plan, but he didn't want it to anymore. The second he hit the ground, he rolled onto his back to sit up, but it was too late. The werewolf had already pounced, it's claws gleamed, deadly bright, in the moon light.

"Harry!" Episkey screamed as the werewolf's paws came within five inches of Harry's chest. Time slowed down for Harry. His whole life flashed before his eyes. This was all their fault, everyone in the village. If they didn't hate wizards so much, Harry wouldn't have made his stupid plan, he wouldn't have been killed by a werewolf. He felt a kind of faint, tingling pain, like his body was evaporating. He wanted to hurt them, to make them suffer... hold on a minute, no he didn't, that would mean he was just as bad as everyone said wizards were, but he wasn't like that. Besides, he hadn't been killed yet.

He wanted to destroy the town that had done this to him... where were these thoughts coming from? He didn't want that at all, he wanted people to like him, not hate him. He wanted to rip his so called friends to shreds for just standing there and doing nothing. No! He! Didn't! He wanted to survive this so he could tell them that he wasn't mad at them for being scared, because he knew they were going to feel bad about him dying. He wanted to tell Mavis that it wasn't her fault. He wanted to tell her that she didn't kill him. He wanted to make sure the poor man or woman who couldn't help but attack him knew it wasn't their fault either. The tingling was replaced by a sharp pain that pierced his bones, but the werewolf hadn't reached him yet, it was still just centimeters from him. A crackling sound filled his ears and the pain was replaced by a pleasant warmth. He felt as though his body was stretching out, his legs and arms lengthening, his sides being pulled out like taffy, but it didn't hurt in the slightest. It was like he was made of rubber. The werewolf made contact with him, but bounced off as though it were nothing but a crumpled piece of paper while the sky seemed to be coming closer to Harry's face. He closed his eyes tightly.

"What?" Harry heard Manora yell.

"Harry, what are you?" Mavis gasped. Harry hadn't a clue what she was talking about, until he stood up. There was a lot of gargantuan crashing, cracking, and breaking sounds as he got to his feet. He opened his eyes. Everything around him had seemed to shrink to a miniscule size. The very tops of the giant tress now only came up to his knees, which didn't look right either. He looked like a shadow, but he was definitely solid. He was the same shape, but he was completely black and grey. His fingers were very long and skinny, ending in sharp-looking points. He was hundreds of feet tall, so big that Episkey actually looked like a spider, and Mavis and Manora both looked like some kind of flying insect. He couldn't see the werewolf anywhere, and sincerely hoped he hadn't stepped on it.

"How are you doing that?" Episkey's voice floated up to him from somewhere around the ground.

"I dunno." Harry said. His voice was booming and deep and gravely.

"Try to shrink back down." Manora said excitedly. Harry closed his eyes, and then realized he hadn't a clue what he was doing. How was he supposed to shrink back down? He didn't want to stay like this forever, he wanted to be like he used to be just before this, but it would be cool if he could change whenever he wanted. Just as he began to think about what he used to look like, the warm feeling spread through his body again, and this time, he looked down at himself while it did. He was dissolving into what looked like wisps of grey clouds and black smoke. All of the smoke and clouds began funneling like a twister and began to build into a small body as though they were filling up an invisible mold. He blinked and he was standing in a large clearing the definitely wasn't there before. He was back to normal, except that he now had a little black mark on his right hand of an M.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Mavis squeaked, flying toward him, and scooping him into a hug. "If you really were a human you could've gotten hurt so badly. I've heard of these times when werewolves got carried away and killed their victims, and it was just a bit of blood, I'm sorry."

"Mavis, it's okay." Harry said quickly. "I should've paid more attention, I know you can't help being afraid of blood."

"What are you, though?" Episkey was slowly descending from a tree, hanging up side down from a thick thread of silk.

"Not a clue." Harry replied, truthfully. He looked over at Manora, ready to hear a name or explanation, but she looked just as confused as he was.

"I guess you might be a shape shifter of some sort. Try to turn into something else." She said. Harry closed his eyes, thinking of a deer, a stag, more precisely. He'd always thought they were really cool. He thought about what it would feel like to be a stag, and his body got warm again. After the same feeling of being pulled like taffy had passed, he looked down. He was slightly disappointed. He'd imagined himself as a handsome stag with a gleaming chestnut coat, but when he looked at his fur, he was black as ink, besides his stormy grey underbelly.

"Were you trying to be black?" Manora inquired.

"No." Harry's voice came out exactly like it did when he was a giant.

"Then I have absolutely no clue what kind of shape shifter you are." Harry turned back into himself, wincing slightly when a small pain shot through his foot.

"We should ask Lamia." Episkey said.

"No!" Mavis and Manora said at the same time.

"Sure, why not." Harry had always like Lamia, she was an outcast like him, just for a completely different reason. She was a part human. She was a quarter soul weaver, a quarter mermaid, an eighth zombie, an eighth unicorn, and a quarter human, and she was pretty creepy, even for Horror town standards. Mayor Nosferatu even avoided her when it wasn't necessary. She lived in an underwater cave in the pond. The pond wasn't actually a pond. It was part of the lake that nearly circled the forest around the village. It was very deep, and very wide. The waters were black and full of things that would scare the thing, not to mention the merpeople, which are not mermaids at all. Mermaids are beautiful and kind-looking, but are deadly and evil. Merpeople are quite the opposite. They look ferocious and cruel, but they are relatively gentle. Lamia was an absolute genius, of course she'd know what Harry really was. If Mavis would put a fancy spell on them so they could breath underwater, it'd be perfect, as long as they didn't get eaten by grindylows or kappas.


End file.
